silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Going to K-Pop His Head Off
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Each castaway's wrists were attached to a rope connected to a bucket of water overhead. Their arms had to remain above their heads, very still, because the slightest movement would upset the bucket above and shower the person with water, thus eliminating that person. Last person left standing wins. Winner: Paige Story Day 19 Down to three members, Paige could not help but feel on the bottom of Nitoda. April and Barry talked in the woods, assuring each other that they were still good. However, April was having second thoughts. On Ishinomaki, Bob and Tom did some more conversing with one another, growing closer. With their newly formed bond, the two agreed to work together. Meanwhile, Aela and Mileena also formed a tight bond. The two agreed to have each other's backs come the merge. On Oodomari, tension was high between Beorn and Jimin, who still refused to speak to each other. C.C. did some talking with Jimin, trying to see if he would want to work together post-merge. Jimin agreed, acknowledging that he would work with anyone against Beorn. Phil also did some talking with Beorn, trying to secure his safety in Beorn's eyes. Day 20 In the morning of Nitoda, two ships sailed by in the distance, stopping at the beach. It didn't take long for them to realize that the ships contained the members of Ishinomaki and Oodomari. Everyone gathered around to happily celebrate the fact that they were merged. Everybody happily reconvened as they sat together to have the merged feast. While discussing a new name for their tribe, Mileena suggested "Thunder-Kill", which everyone liked. Once the feast had ended, Beorn openly told the tribe to watch out because Jimin could not be trusted, revealing the ring on his finger. Most of the tribe members laughed it off, but they soon got right to business. Aela talked with Mileena and Paige about bringing in the other girls; April and C.C., and forming a strong woman's alliance. The three were all in favor of the idea. Paige asked Barry to come speak with her, where she revealed to the officer that Aela was starting an all woman alliance. This put Barry on edge, and he was quick to tell April about it. Phil and Tom reunited, sharing stories of what happened on their respective tribes. Phil assured Tom that he had C.C., while Tom assured Phil that he had Bob. The four of them came together to discuss a long-term agreement. C.C. secretly hated the idea. Day 21 The eleven members of the Thunder-Kill tribe arrived for their first individual Immunity challenge, where Luke took back the Immunity Idol and presented the Immunity necklace. Everyone was ready for the challenge, as they all took to their stations. After a bit over an hour, Aela had slight movement and dropped out of the challenge. After nearly another hour, Phil also dropped out. Forty more minutes past before C.C. dropped out, with Mileena following afterwards. Very quickly after, April also dropped. A minute passed before Bob did as well. Barry could not hold on for much longer and also dropped. After four more minutes, Beorn dropped, pleasing Jimin. Nearly another hour passed before Tom dropped out, leaving Jimin and Paige to duke it out for Immunity. Paige assured Jimin that she wasn't going anywhere, but Jimin shared the plan, stating that he was not going to risk Beorn getting the shot on him. After a long break, Paige began to get a lot of movement, struggling to keep herself stable. Jimin seemed stable for the most part, but then suddenly dropped out, allowing Paige to win Immunity. Paige celebrated her victory as Luke placed the Immunity necklace around her neck, informing the tribe that one of them would be voted out, and it would not be Paige. Everyone then returned to camp. Returning to camp, Aela immediately got to work. Bringing Beorn and Mileena aside, they discussed the vote. Beorn was adamant about voting Jimin out, but Aela insisted that Jimin would not be a threat since everyone knew how dangerous he was. She then suggested voting out Barry, who not only was an underdog but was also a strong power player who had a lot of likability. Beorn was okay with the idea, as long as he would be certain that Jimin would not vote for him. To ensure this, both Aela and Mileena went to talk to Jimin. Jimin did not oppose the idea of voting Barry, only because he would be able to vote Beorn out easily later with the help of the Fatality Ring. Jimin did some talking with Bob, telling him the strategy. However, Bob did not like it. He suggested that voting April would be the better idea, as April was flying under the radar and would likely make it so much further than Barry. Jimin agreed, as he went to talk to Aela about it. Bob went to Phil and Tom to discuss it as well. After C.C., Phil, and Tom heard Bob's idea, they liked the idea of voting April. To get everyone on board, Phil told the plan to Paige. Paige, however, had other ideas. Paige approached April and Barry, telling them about their names coming up and her plan to blindside Bob and then Beorn after him. The two agreed, as Paige went to talk to C.C.. After hearing Paige out, C.C. really liked the idea. The latter then went to speak to Phil, explaining how she felt on the bottom because everyone else in their alliance was a former Ishinomaki. This alarmed Phil, who began to consider betraying Bob. He discussed the plan with Tom, and neither of them were sure. Jimin talked to Aela about voting April instead of Barry, but she wasn't sure. Absolutely everyone was on edge going into Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, everyone was happy to be merged, but no one was happy to face their first merged vote. Tensions were still high between Beorn and Jimin, but it was clear that the targets were April and Barry. April and Barry pleaded their cases to stay in the game, but Aela and Mileena argued against them. Once the fire settled, it was time to vote. After voting, Phil stood up and surprised everyone by placing his Fatality Ring on Bob, giving the tomato two extra votes. Immediately afterwards, Barry also stood up and pulled out his Fatality Ring, placing it on Beorn's finger next to his other one, giving Beorn an additional two votes along with his already additional one vote. With everyone shocked, confused, and scared, Luke started reading the votes. Beorn's three ring votes were the only ones he had. Aela, Beorn, and Mileena stuck to voting for Barry, but Bob and Jimin voted for April. With two Fatality Ring votes accompanied by everyone else's votes; Paige's plan was a success and Bob was voted out in a horrifying 8-3-3-2 vote. This also marked the most votes every cast in a single Tribal Council. Bob laughed, applauding everyone as his torch was snuffed, leaving the game in high spirits. Aela and Mileena exchanged glances of shock, while Beorn was red with fury. Jimin muttered "Good job." to Barry as Paige let out a devious smile. Luke noted the vote as one of the most intense and unpredictable Tribal Councils he had every witnessed. Assuring the tribe that the game had just begun, Luke dismissed Thunder-Kill back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running